A Fruits Basket Halloween
by Hyiian
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are forced to go into a haunted house only to prove to Hiro that Tohru is not afraid, but she's not too afraid because with her is the handsome Prince Kyo! Momiji's sugar high! And Yuki just wants to stay home! Complete randomnes! KyoXTohru
1. The Dare

**A/N **This is my first Halloween story! Please do not flame!

**Disclaimer! **I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET IN ANYWAY!!!!!!!!

Rated Teen for language

"You know Tohru, there's an abandoned house around the end of town." A voice said from the shadows, "But your probably too afraid to go there tonight on Halloween. An old story was told about the house actually. It once said that a family used to live there. They were a happy family and did everything together. After a few years, they came back from trick-or-treating with the kids, they found the inside of their house destroyed. The next week, they were all found dead in their beds with a huge skull covering over them."

" DAMNIT HIRO! STOP FILLING HER HEAD WITH RIDICULUS STORIES!" Kyo yelled.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood. It's real boring here." Hiro said slightly laughing to himself.

''LEAVE HER ALONE!'' Kyo yelled.

''Why? Are you always like this with little kids Kyo?'' Hiro asked looking up at the orange hot head.

''Your lucky I don't-''

''STOP PLEASE!'' Tohru yelled.

''What?'' Hiro asked now looking at Tohru.

''I said...um....stop...please? Tohru said softly.

''Why should I? They all died in that house and the house still stands. Legend says that whoever happens to walk through that house at Midnight on Halloween night, they die the next week. Why shouldn't I tell her?'' Hiro said.

''YOU WILL SCARE HER!'' Kyo yelled.

''Honestly Kyo, I'm okay it's no problem. I'm not scared.'' Tohru said standing up.

''Oh really?'' Hiro asked.

''Really!'' Tohru said.

''Yea right!'' Hiro said.

''I'm not afraid!'' Tohru said.

''Well then! I DARE you to go into that house tonight at Midnight!'' Hiro yelled.

''HIRO! Kyo yelled.

''No, it's okay Kyo-Kun,'' Tohru said.

''I'm not letting you go into an old abandoned house by yourself!'' Kyo said looking at Tohru.

Tohru started blushing immensely and smiled at Kyo until Hiro made gagging noises.

''Okay then, how about you lovers go together then.'' Hiro said.

''WE ARE NOT LOVERS!'' Kyo yelled while Tohru started laughing.

''WHATS SO FUNNY?!'' Kyo yelled.

''Nothing Kyo-Kun.'' Tohru said still laughing.

''Whatever, just be ready for tonight okay?" Kyo said.

"Okay Kyo-Kun, wait. Are we gonna dress up?" Tohru asked.

"NO way. Not happening!" Kyo yelled.

"Why not Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked sadly.

"Well, you can dress up if you want to," Kyo said.

"What about you?" Tohru asked smiling.

Kyo blushed then gave in, "Sure." Kyo said. Be ready by 8 pm okay?" Kyo told her.

"Okay! See ya Kyo-Kun!" Tohru yelled skipping away to get ready.

"I see now," Hiro said.

"What?!" Kyo yelled.

"You like her."

"I DO NOT!"

"It's all over your face. You barely even yelled at her. Plus, you gave in when she wanted to dress up with you. Face it, you've gotten soft."

"YOU BRAT! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU AND YOUR LITTLE PUNK ASS MOUTH- I HATE HER!"

"Then tell her that."

"What?"

"Tonight. When she cries cause she's scared. I DARE you to tell her that you hate her. Right there."

"What?! Are you crazy?! There is no way I'm saying that to her!"

"Then I guess Kagura's got competition. She'll be on you worse than she is now."

"FINE THEN! I'LL TELL HER TONIGHT!" Kyo said leaving with Hiro smiling.

* * *

~THAT NIGHT~

"Kyo-Kun, I'm ready." Tohru said coming downstairs in a blue princess dress.

"I'm not taking you to prom you know." Kyo said.

"Huh?"

"The dress. What are you anyway?"

"A princess Kyo-Kun."

"Where's the tiara?"

"The Ti-OH!" Tohru yelled.

"It's okay, I have it here." Kyo said pulling out a silver tiara with fake diamonds sprinkling it.

"T-Thank you Kyo." Tohru said blushing.

"What?"

"Oh sorry" Tohru said reaching for the tiara, but missed it. Tohru froze and looked up as Kyo started to put her tiara on her head.

Tohru continued to blush a red crimson.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. Thank you Kyo-Kun." Tohru said moving again.

"Whatever. Just call me Kyo."

"Oh. Okay K-Kyo."

There was a long pause of silence when Tohru asked Kyo a very confusing question.

"Um, Kyo...What are you dressed as?"

"Huh? Oh... it's a bit stupid."

"Are you a p-pr-"

"YES! I AM A PRINCE IS THAT A PROBLEM DAMNIT?"

"No Kyo, I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay, lets go already before Hiro gets here."

"Okay!" Tohru said skipping out the door, and immediately tripping over her dress.

"Sorry Kyo." Tohru said.

"It's okay," Kyo said helping her up, "Just be more careful okay?"

"Yes Kyo," Tohru said brushing herself off.

* * *

They continued to walk for only about 3 minutes when a voice from the shadows was heard.

"Where do you think your going? The house is right here."

"HIRO!" Kyo yelled. "Damn were too late."

"Your backing out already?" Hiro asked jumping down from a rock and walking towards the two.

"NO! WE'RE BOTH HERE LIKE YOU WANTED!" Kyo yelled.

"I see that, but the dare hasn't even started yet Tohru..._Kyo_.

"Well we're here Hiro. So...um...I guess we'll go in now. Right Kyo?" Tohru asked looking at the house.

"Yea..." Kyo said looking away from Hiro and Tohru.

"Kyo, is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"No, I'm okay." Kyo said facing the other way to look at Tohru's worried expression.

"Let's see here. A princess, and a prince. Yea I'm sure Kagura would want a picture of this." Hiro said bringing his camera out.

"LET'S GO!" Kyo said running towards the house with Tohru's hand in his.

**A/N **Yea sorry it's a day after Halloween, but well here's the first chapter of it. This is my first time ever writing a scary story, so please if you have any advice.... please tell me. REVIEW PLEASE! It makes Kyo purr.


	2. An Annoying Surprise

**A/N **Okay... sorry for the long wait. This is my second freaking time writing this! It deleted itself the first time! Anyway, I want to thank RadioactiveSeamonkey for the review! And I will do my best to update more often! Anyway, You reviewed so.... -Kyo Purrs- Wow! That's rare! Anyway, on with the story!

Rated T for Language

* * *

Once they were inside the house, the door slammed behind them causing Tohru to jump with fright. Kyo ignored this and continued to walk deeper within the house. The rooms were dark and dust filled the area. Spiders in their webs watched with many red eyes at the new strangers coming through the house. It only frightened the chocolate haired girl even more. Kyo, not paying any attention to his surroundings cursed under his breath to himself and didn't know how tight he was holding Tohru's hand. She lightly whimpered in pain as she pulled her hand back. Kyo broke his gaze from the halls before him and looked back at her worriedly. "I'm...sorry..." he said with a light blush. Of course, Tohru giggled lightly at his light pink face as she held her hand close to her chest. Kyo turned around again putting both of his hands in his pockets now.

Tohru continued to follow him and tripping on her satin dress again, Kyo was there to catch her. At least the curse was broken. Tohru stood up again blushing crimson red. She turned away from the Orange haired prince and continued to walk. Everything seemed so quiet after they entered. The occasional creaking of the floor didn't bother them as much as the strange noises. Kyo sighed and looked at the many strange portraits on the wall. It's like their eyes were following- They **were **following you! Kyo broke eye contact immediately as if trying not to scare his little Onigiri. To think that Hiro had the nerve to say that to her. '_He hates her... so he decides to put her through hell like this?' _Kyo thought to himself. He was continuing to be lost in thought until he felt a warm hand cover around his wrist. He flinched away slightly and heard a depressed sigh. Turning his gaze back, he noticed Tohru watching the ground. Her hand curled up and pulled by her chest. _'Did she try to...?' _he thought to himself again. Either way, he noticed that the young girl wasn't happy.

Kyo sighed and knew he had messed up there. He reached out his hand and curled it around her loose fingers. She gasped quickly as he closed his fingers around hers. She blushed like crazy and smiled. Walking up towards him she stayed close behind him. Tohru, not knowing where they were headed, thought it best to stay by him. She couldn't help thinking though. _'I-Is he mad at me? Did he not want to come? I hope I didn't cause him any trouble with him dressing up and all. I'm sorry Kyo-Kun....'_

Kyo turned around to see her depressed again. He sighed turning back around thinking, _'I'm such an idiot! Why the hell did I agree to such a dumb dare? That damn brat got to me! That's blackmail though! Either way.... If I don't, he won't be happy, and I know for a fact that he will be watching us the whole time.'_

**_Flashback_**

_"I see now," Hiro said._

_"What?!" Kyo yelled._

_"You like her."_

_"I DO NOT!"_

_"It's all over your face. You barely even yelled at her. Plus, you gave in when she wanted to dress up with you. Face it, you've gotten soft."_

_"YOU BRAT! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU AND YOUR LITTLE PUNK ASS MOUTH- I HATE HER!"_

_"Then tell her that."_

_"What?"_

_"Tonight. When she cries cause she's scared. I DARE you to tell her that you hate her. Right there."_

_"What?! Are you crazy?! There is no way I'm saying that to her!"_

_"Then I guess Kagura's got competition. She'll be on you worse than she is now."_

_"FINE THEN! I'LL TELL HER TONIGHT!" Kyo said leaving with Hiro smiling._

_**End Flashback**_

To think that Kyo would have to tell the girl he really cared for that he hated her. Then again, he couldn't let Kagura know either.

A door remained at the end of the hall. That was where they were headed most likely. The door had a light shining through the bottom. Was there someone in there? Most importantly, was that....music? Not the creepy kind, but the hip hop kind! What the hell was going on in there?! Kyo's mind wandered to all the possibilities. Finally giving up, he walked toward it, Tohru close behind. As he outstretched his free pale hand to grab the skull door handle, the door flew open and the music blared.

_**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**_

A white haired figure stepped in from the shadows and clapped his hands with joy! Kyo seemed really shocked and pissed because yes dear readers, the person standing before the two was no one other than **_Ayame Sohma. _**Kyo started to back away from the door taking Tohru with him, but Tohru just smiled slightly saying, "A-Ayame, what are you doing here?"

The white haired male took his right hand and placed it on Kyo's shoulder. "Hello Kyon-Kyon! Nice to have you here! ANd hello to you as well Miss Tohru! What brings you here?" he asked.

"YOU NEVER EVEN ANSWERED HER QUESTION! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Kyo snapped.

"Well you see Kyon-Kyon-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Yes, well Kyon-Kyon, I came here on Halloween because Hiro sent me out here. He said I could throw my own Halloween Party."

"Damnit! There's no one here!"

"Exactly! It's _my _Halloween Party! Seriously Kyon-Kyon, I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, but you are really quite dim."

"DAMNIT! YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO PISS SOMEONE OFF!" Kyo yelled.

Ayame took this time to see Kyo's hand holding Tohru's. He smirked. "OOOOH! WAIT UNTIL I TELL HAR'I! TONIGHT! HAS BEEN KYON-KYON'S NIGHT OF ROMANCE! I see, you and Miss Tohru have been together tonight am I right? tell me Kyon-Kyon, you didn't do anything dirty to her did you?"

Tohru pulled her hand away because again, Kyo was squeezing it too hard. A blush covered her face. _'What would Kyo do that would be dirty?' _she asked herself confusingly. Kyo on the other hand was really mad. And I mean REALLY mad. He couldn't handle anymore of Ayame's sarcastic remarks, "Damnit! You are just like that good for nothing dog! I didn't do anything to her you sick bastard!" he snapped.

This is when the so called, _'Great'_Ayame caught sight of their outfits. "Oh! I'm so sorry, perhaps I should address you two the right way." Of course Kyo and Tohru looked at him with a blank expression.

Ayame bowed politely to Tohru, taking her hand and kissing it making Kyo boil with fury. "Hello Princess Tohru..." he stated looking up at her tiara. He then moved over to Kyo where he looked up at him and said in a soft voice, "And Hello...Prince Kyon-Kyon. Or should I say Yuki? Ah! I see, dear Kyon-Kyon wants to be like my younger brother Yuki! Oh how wonderful I shall teach you everything you need to know about being a prince dear Kyon-Kyon. I mean Yuki..."

That was when Kyo snapped. "DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON AND DON'T YOU EVER BRING THAT DAMN SISSY RAT INTO THIS EITHER DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL THROW YOU SO FAR INTO THE OCEAN, YOU WILL FREEZE TO DEATH!" Tohru remained by the sidelines watching. _'They're fighting too... I guess Kyo isn't meant for interacting with other people.' _she sighed thinking to herself, _'What makes me so special? To be here with Kyo-Kun?'_her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo's hand reaching out for her hand and pulling her along. "Let's go damnit!" he yelled still steamed from what Ayame said. Not knowing, again...., that he was squeezing her hand. "Ow..." she said quietly hopping Kyo didn't hear her. But he did. He let go and looked at her with a now light pink face. Blush... "I'm sorry..." he said. "For everything I've gotten you into tonight. Forgive me okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I will." and with that said, she took his hand lightly and continued to walk by his side.


End file.
